


Her Turn

by Deadders



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, gajevy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadders/pseuds/Deadders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy's turn to take the reins for once!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Turn

He could've sworn that if weren't for the soft noises that she was making in the darkness he would've been deafened by the roaring of his blood in his ears. As it were, levy's sighs and moans sang to him, her lips leaving a trail of fire across his heated skin. He could feel her fingers press gently at certain parts of his chest, brushing up and down his bare abdomen, tracing tiny spirals as they stroked closer to his belt.

He huffed in annoyance, pulling slightly at the restraints she had locked his wrists in, bound to the armrests in his favorite chair. The vixen had the audacity to even blindfold him so he couldn't see what she was doing, something he assumed she'd picked up from Titiana. 'Gods help me if that's not the only thing she picked up from the redhead,' he'd thought when she had mischievously giggled in his ear.

Though, he did have to admit that it was more exciting than he'd give her credit for, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Better to hopefully enjoy what she had planned for him than ruin her fun.

She chuckled again when he struggled, sliding her hands up his chest to his neck, teasing his jaw with tiny kisses that caused a searing heat to creep into his cheeks. He turned his head to hers, his mouth seeking hers as he panted lightly, fighting the urge to groan. But she merely avoided him, continuing to pepper his jawline with butterfly like kisses as she moved to his neck, gently pulling on his hair to move his head away to allow her more access. Her tongue flicked out, grazing the point where his jaw ended and the soft flesh where his pulse fluttered began.

She pressed her lips there, sucking slightly as she leaned slightly into him, pushing him back. His breath hitched then, becoming haggard when her fingers glided down his shoulders and arms, gently stroking the studs in his arms.

"You're being oddly quiet, gajeel," she whispered, her breath ghosting his chin. He sucked in his breath, not willing to give her the satisfaction of an answer of any kind. He'd protested loudly enough when she caught him off guard, giving her time to shackle him to the chair. Mavis be, how she was enticing though. He had been just dozing off, tired after a long day of training. The small job he'd inadvertently picked up didn't help either, dooming him to a later than expected journey home.

As his eyes slipped closed after he'd slumped in the chair, a noise from the kitchen caught his attention, and his eyes popped open when levy strode out, wearing nothing but his cooking apron. It was larger on her than he expected, and covered her neatly enough just to induce his imagination. Just the mere swing of her hips lifting the apron caused his brain to misfire, sputtering to a stop. She stopped short in front of him, giving him the opportunity to lift his gaze up from her hips to her chest. He barely even noticed the way she had set her hands on her hips, or the set look on her face as he nearly drooled over the way the fabric moved over her pert breasts.

Something cold and solid formed over his wrists, trapping him and instantly bringing him back to reality. Jumping in surprise, he looked down to see the solid script metal glinting back at him, winking as he jerked his arms up. He snapped his head back up at her, betrayal in his eyes.

"What the fuck, Levy?!" He snapped, growling at her sudden chuckle. She leaned over to face him, braving the glare he shot at her as she smirked at him.

"You're late, Gajeel," she said, poking his nose playfully. "So I've decided to punish you."

Gajeel paused, wondering if he missed something important in the day, his mind now frantically running through the dates that he considered important enough to incur her wrath if he missed one. Surreptitiously he glanced down the gap between her skin and the apron, clenching his jaw as he noted the skin looking sweeter in the space dividing her breasts. He gulped slightly, blushing as she stood up suddenly, grinning wickedly at him as she moved to walk behind him, pulling free her headband from her blue locks.

"Punish me?" He asked, suddenly suspicious as his heart sped up, jolting when she puffed a gentle breath of air over his earlobe. "W-what are you planning, short stuff?" He could feel the blush starting to crawl up his neck, and it was just his luck that levy could see it just as well. She snickered, then slipped the headband over his eyes, ignoring his growling as she tied it on, managing to secure the knot even though he had been writhing about as he tried to avoid it.

"Nothing you won't feel, silly dragon," she said, her voice full of mischievousness, moving around him again.

Now, he could definitely feel her as she knelt down between his legs, kissing as slow trail down his chest as her fingers slid down past his navel to his belt again, this time sliding her fingers under the fabric of his pants and pulled. He leaned his head back slightly, a groan bubbling in his throat in anticipation. The clinking metal of his belt rang in his ears, and the belt fell away as her fingers began to work on his pants, gently brushing over the twitching bulge that had been present since she had first kissed him.

His body jolted suddenly when she cupped him through his loosened pants, gently squeezing as she began to stroke him up. Unable to hold back, he groaned, hissing through his teeth. His breathing became even more haggard as she chuckled into his chest, slipping her hand over his hip then. Her fingers dipped under his pants, rubbing the heated skin as she made her way to the darker skin, making him pant almost eagerly.

"You're playing with fire, shrimp," he grunted, leaning over her as she began to pull down his pants, coaxing his cock out with gentle but sure movements. He was getting harder by the minute, throbbing when she started tugging on him, and he gasped when her lips trailed down from his chest, pausing briefly to lick the muscles just under his navel before continuing on to the base of his cock.

"Should I stop then?" She asked in a hushed voice, husky and low as she began to lip at his shaft. Shock electrified his senses, and he panted as his heart raced. Straining slightly as her wet tongue began to torment him evily, leaving wet trails while her hot breath caused goosebumps to rise all over.

"Fucking hell, Levy," he gritted out, rocking his hips up slightly as her fingers trailed along the underside, travelling parallel to her mouth. They met at the quivering end of him, light and deliciously hot. It took all of what Gajeel's sanity could bear as she made little kissing noises, teasing him again with her fingers before licking the head. He leaning back, moaning as she ventured further, sucking his pulsating head till she let go with a little pop, causing him to jerk and clench his jaw.

He could hear her chuckle as his hips began to move on their own accord, rocking as she pressed herself against him then, his cock resting on the edge of the apron just covering her breasts as she pulled herself up. He could feel the cotton dragging on his sensitive skin, and he desperately tried to control his breathing when the flap of the apron gave way to the ruffles at the bottom, promising access to her welcoming warmth. He grinned as air wafted over him, sending goose pimples across his skin as she gently pushed his shoulders back, gently kissing the juncture where his collar bones met. Again his mouth sought hers, but she dodged him again, giggling lightly at his frustrated growls.

"Dammit, let me kiss you for once," he grumbled as she pulled away, her laughter still ringing in the air as gently as the wind chimes dancing in the wind. He nearly choked on his breath when he felt a warm weight on his lap, and a soft silkyness nestling on top of his cock. He jolted as he realized that she was sitting on him, and her luscious derriere was resting against his navel, presenting him with a view that he couldn't even enjoy due to the blindfold. As she settled back against his torso, the feeling of her bare skin sent the most exotic waves of pleasure up his spine, and he moaned as his cock twitched, feeling the little nub of flesh rub against his head. He buried his head in the slope of her shoulder, feeling her twitch as she rolled her hips against his. She gasped when he bucked in response, sliding his cock across the increasing slickness as he bit her shoulder gently, flicking his tongue against her flesh as she leaned heavily back on him. He bit back a chuckle when her hands grasped his captured fingers, grinning mischievously as he kissed the back of her neck.

Metal began to form over her wrists, unnoticed by her when he pushed forward, leaning them over as he tickled the space between her shoulder blades with his lips, nipping at her occasionally. The metal that held him melted into the new constraints, and he couldn't suppress the chuckle of victory. He pulled his hands free from under hers, grazing her arms with his rough fingers, eliciting a startled gasp from the girl as she realized the situation.

"Gihihihi, your spell could only last as long as you could focus on it, right shrimp?" He cackled as he slowly brushed his fingers across her skin now, their positions nearly reversed. He pulled her back, holding her as his hands slid over the apron, pausing over the swells of her breats to tease at her nipples in agonizingly slow circles. She moaned, writhing as she gasped, feeling his advances more than seeing them. 'He's toying with me,' she thought, vaguely aware that she ought to be angry with him for tricking her into being trapped. But when his forefinger began to flick at the hardened peaks, only ecstasy remained as she keened suddenly, arcing her back and pressing her shoulders against his chest. He cupped her breasts, gently molding the soft flesh as she sighed, laying her head back and turning her face into his neck. Her hips rolled gently, and he maneuvered his legs under hers, guiding them apart while his hand slid up her chest, capturing her chin.

"Finally," he rasped, latching his lips onto hers. She didn't flinch away this time, but melted under the searing heat, stoked by the intrusions of his hot breath and tongue. Breathless, she nipped at his lips, just as eager to kiss him as he had been desperate, gasping when she felt a new intrusion in between

her legs. His other hand had slipped down her stomach, lifting the ruffled flap of the apron, and rested where his cock emerged. His fingers slithered between the warmth of their connection, pressing gently against her slipperiness before dipping them into her welcoming core.

She moaned into his mouth, her lips still trapped by his as she squirmed against the sensation of his fingers plunging deep into her, then retracting to tease the opening before diving in again. Acting on its own, her body twitched when they left altogether, leaving her gasping in the small intervals that he'd release her to gather his own haggard breath. Her chest hitched when the heat of his cock returned to her wetness, massaging her clit slowly as his hips began to thrust. His hand holding her chin hostage loosened its grip, and dragged down her throat softly, catching the ties of the apron as he pulled it away, revealing her breasts. As it fell, he grasped one breast in his palm, squeezing and twisting her nipple as his kisses ventured away from her mouth to her ear, his breath hot and wet as he nibbled on the lobe. His throat vibrated in a guttural purr as he licked the point just under her ear, suckling on her tender skin.

"Gods, Gajeel," she moaned, arching her back as her chest heaved, grinding her hips on his own, swaying them as her gasps became higher in pitch as she felt the fire in her lower gut. He groaned, panting as her sweet voice sung to him, driving him mad with desire. He was still blinded, but he no longer cared as he felt her body struggle in his hold. Unable to resist any longer, he rolled his hip back and up, guiding the head of his cock into her wet opening and pressed inside, gasping as her heat swallowed him.

She shuddered, sucking in air as she leaned into him as the world seemed to float away, leaving nothing but the intense feeling of his cock filling her. His hands were moving around her body rapidly body tweaking each sensitive point that sent her senses flying while his hips jostled her in tandem, the pressure inside her mimicking the movement his fingers were lavishing on her moments ago. He leaned her forward, his hands landing on her hips as he bucked her, bouncing her gently as she mewled, her muscles tensing around him. His fingers found her clit again, and she arched her back as he circled the twitching little nub. She cried out in ecstasy at the dueling caresses, her body thrashing as he intensified his onslaught on her, feeling the heat of climax sending her over as he pulled her close. She sobbed his name as she rode the wave he created, her body spasming as he relentlessly pulsed into her, barely able to hang on to her. He groaned, tugging her hips still as his cock twitched inside her, releasing the white heat that came to a head as she gasped for air, her voice all but a squeak from the exertion. Sighing contentedly, he leaned them back in the chair, chuckling as he hugged her close.

"You know," he murmured huskily in her ear, reaching up to pull the blindfold off. "For a punishment that wasn't too bad, gihihihi." He grinned cockily till he turned to look down on her face, his breath stilled as he took in her soft swollen lips, and the dazed gaze she graced him with. His grin returned when he smooched her brow, snapping his fingers to cancel the spell that trapped her to the chair. "But you've got a lot to learn if you want to torment me," he laughed, gathering her in his arms and lifting her up. She squeaked as his cock pulled out of her, snapping her back to the moment. She sputtered when coherence returned to her senses, and she began to struggle in his arms. He only held her tighter, and chuckled when she gave in, unable to free herself. He shifted her closer, heading to the stairs that led to their bedroom and more love making. Levy sighed, unable to smother a smile as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Welcome home, dummy," she murmured, feeling the rumbling of his laughter as they ascended into the night.


End file.
